


Ronald Weasley, Head Boy

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: interhouse_fest, F/M, Interhouse Fest 2012, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he is Head Boy, Ron avoids having to put people in their place. Then he reprehends Pansy and it turns into something he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronald Weasley, Head Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Interhouse Fest @ [interhouse_fest](http://interhouse-fest.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.
> 
> This story is an alternate universe story that takes place during 7th year. There is still a house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but there is no threat of Voldemort.

His mum had cried the day he received the Hogwarts letter declaring him Head Boy.  
  
Had he not been completely dumbfounded about the whole thing, he would have taken offense.  
  
Appointing him, Ronald Billius Weasley, younger brother of Fred and George Weasley and the best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, was a complete joke.  
  
Dumbledore had to be completely off his rocker.  
  
It made no sense whatsoever.  
  
At least, it didn't until September 1st when he, Hermione (the Head Girl, _obviously_ ) and the prefects had their first meeting of the year aboard the Hogwarts Express.  
  
As expected, Hermione had taken control of the meeting from the word ‘hello prefects’ and hadn’t stopped talking for nearly half an hour. Ron hadn’t minded one bit until she’d started talking about something completely barmy and he’d called her on it, right in front of the prefects. She’d glared at him while the prefects had stared at him with a mix of shock and gratitude.  
  
It was then that he realized why Dumbledore had appointed him Head Boy.  Everyone knew that Hermione’s name had practically been down for Head Girl since their very first day and the only question going into their final year was who would be Head Boy. Unlike the other prefects their year (save for Malfoy, who just liked to piss Hermione off), Ron wasn't afraid to stand up to Hermione. He called her on things all the time, but he also knew when she was right (not that he'd ever admit that to her).  
  
With his Head Boy role figured out, Ron had started the term letting Hermione handle the daily business of being Head Girl and only stepping in when she’d needed a reality check. Though, it never pained him to take five or ten points from Slytherin.  
  
In addition to extra patrols, as Head Boy and Girl he and Hermione were required to lead the monthly Prefects Meetings, which were always held on the first of the month before breakfast. The meetings covered everything from announcements to the new patrol assignments. Ron’s plan for this year’s meetings was to keep quiet and let Hermione take control. He would only speak up when she was borderline mental or when she forced him to talk.  
  
The Prefects Meeting on October 1st started much like the ones he had attended the past two years.  Ron pulled himself out of bed, showered and walked into the classroom five minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. His plan to sit in the last row and sleep a bit longer was sidelined when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the empty chair next to her.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione closed the door and started the meeting.  She was just finishing the announcements when the door opened and Pansy Parkinson entered the room.  
  
Ron waited for Hermione to tell her off, but Hermione acted like nothing had happened and Pansy took an empty seat at the front of the classroom.  
  
Once the meeting ended, Hermione excused everyone and reminded them to check the schedule for their new assignments.  
  
It was as Pansy waited to look at the new schedule that Ron noticed that her black robe had fallen open. His eyes moved down her body and it wasn’t until she’d moved forward that he realized he’d been staring at her long, shapely legs for over a minute.  
  
Upon glancing at Hermione, in hopes that she hadn’t seen him staring at the Slytherin, Ron noticed that her skirt was much longer than Pansy’s. The hem of Hermione’s skirt rested just below her knees, while Pansy’s was a good six centimeters above hers. While he didn’t claim to be smart, it didn’t take a genius to know that Hermione’s skirt was the appropriate length.  
  
Certain that Hermione had seen the length of the skirt, he didn’t bother to talk to Pansy about it. He knew how much Hermione liked to tell people off for breaking the rules and she’d make sure that Pansy was wearing the regulation uniform before breakfast was over.  
  
Therefore, he was completely shocked when Pansy walked into the Prefects Meeting on November 1st with her black robe draped over her arm and the hem of her skirt at mid-thigh. She, like him, had arrived early to this meeting, but unfortunately for her Professor McGonagall was joining them this morning. There was no way she was going to get away with it again; she’d get points deducted for Slytherin and probably have to pick up an extra patrol, he was certain of it.  
  
Ron’s mind stayed on the length of Pansy’s skirt while Hermione started to talk. It dawned on him after the first few minutes that if Pansy bent over just the slightest, her lady bits would be on full display. Well, her knickers at least. It was only Hermione asking him a question that kept his mind from going down _that_ path.  
  
After answering her question, he forced himself to pay attention. It would be extremely embarrassing to get a semi during a meeting, especially with Professor McGonagall in attendance.  
  
When the meeting wrapped up, Ron hung back, waiting for Hermione and or Professor McGonagall to speak to Pansy about her dress code violation. They followed her out of the classroom and then, to his complete shock, they went in the opposite direction.  
  
Scratching his head, Ron watched Professor McGonagall and Hermione walk away. Why hadn’t they talked to Pansy about her skirt? It was impossible not to notice.  
  
Turning his head in the direction that Pansy had gone, he saw her standing at the end of the corridor talking to another prefect and made up his mind.  
  
“Oi! Parkinson!” he called.  “A word please?”  
  
She said goodbye to the other prefect and walked back to him.  “Yes, Weasley?” she asked.  
  
“Being a Hogwarts Prefect is a big responsibility,” he told her in a serious voice, not knowing where the hell the words were coming from. “Part of that responsibility is being a role model for the younger students and wearing skirts that barely cover your lady bits is not a good example.”  
  
He was momentarily distracted when he saw her slowly scrape her bottom lip with her teeth.  He looked at her eyes and saw that they had a slightly glazed over look to them.  
  
Clearing his throat, he forced himself to refocus. “As we both know, you are not wearing the regulation Hogwarts uniform,” he said. “This is your one warning. Next time I will take points from Slytherin. Do you understand?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Good,” he said.  
  
He turned and started to walk away.  
  
\-----  
  
As Ron started to walk away, Pansy’s eyes lowered to his bum and, unable to stop herself, she called out, “Weasley! Wait!”  
  
She saw him stop and hurried forward, stopping just in front of him when he turned to face her.  
  
A questioning look graced his handsome face and it took all the courage she could muster to say the first thing that popped into her head. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re really sexy when you take charge?”  
  
His eyebrows rose and he gave her a weird look as he said, “Uh, thanks?”  
  
She smiled up at him, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. When she’d left the meeting all she’d thought about was getting breakfast, but now all she wanted to do was snog Ron Wealsey senseless.  
  
With a quick glance to her right, she spotted the corridor’s supply cupboard a short way up the hall and knew what she was going to do.  She grabbed Ron’s hand and pulled him over to the wooden door. She pulled it open, pushed him inside and closed the door behind herself.  
  
“Uh, Parkison, what are you doing?” he asked.  
  
“What I’ve wanted to do for years,” she replied. Reaching out, she brushed her hand over the front of his robes and reached up to his collar.  Grabbing it playfully, she backed herself up against the heavy wood door and pulled Ron towards her.  
  
“You’re so hot, Weasley,” she whispered, searching out his eyes before pressing her lips against his.  
  
He was awkwardly stiff against her, at first, but he didn’t pull away. It took a bit of prodding and nibbling on his lips for him to part them and let their tongues meet for the first time.  
  
When his hands found her waist, Pansy felt herself melt into the kiss and she let go of his collar opting to let her hands roam his fully clothed, muscular body.  To her annoyance (and disappointment), his hands did not venture from her “neutral” zone.  
  
However, she could tell he was definitely enjoying himself, because during a brief breathing pause, Pansy realized that it wasn’t his _wooden_ wand that she was feeling when his body was pressed up against hers. Judging by the way he awkwardly stepped away from her, she knew that he was aware of the situation himself.  
  
“I- uh,” he stammered and she was certain that had they been in a room with even a little light his face would match the color of his hair.  
  
“It’s okay,” she told him, suddenly wishing it was possible to show him how much she had enjoyed their snog fest in a way that didn’t require her to lift up her ridiculously short skirt; at least not yet. If she had her way, she and Ron would meet again and soon.  
  
Licking her lips, Pansy realized what she could do that would show Ron that she felt the same way and suggest that they should meet up again.  
  
Reaching her hand out, she found the fastenings of his trousers, but frowned when he grabbed her wrist painfully hard.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked his voice deeper than just moments before.  
  
“Something we both want,” she replied. “Please, Ron, let me touch you.”  
  
“You want to?” he asked.  
  
“Yes,” she replied.  
  
His hand stayed on hers for a moment more before his grip loosened and his hand fell away.  
  
Smiling, Pansy turned them around so his back was towards the door and she was facing him.  She undid his trousers and pulled them down to his knees.  Reaching her hand out, she slowly ran it over the bulge in his pants, which earned her a moan from Ron.  
  
“No teasing,” he muttered. “Don’t have long. Breakfast. Lessons.”  
  
She nodded even though she knew he couldn’t see her in the dark.  
  
Slipping her hands inside the waistband of his pants, she pulled them down, freeing his hard manhood. A hiss came out of his mouth as she brushed her fingers over the taut skin.  For a second she considered lighting her wand to get a better look, but decided against it because it would ruin the moment.  
  
His unconscious sounds encouraged her as she ran her fingers over his cock, moving from the base to the tip several times.  On the last pass, she ran the palm of her hand over the tip and then wrapped her precum coated hand around his shaft. He let out a guttural groan as she worked him over with her hand, occasionally using her other hand to massage his bollocks.  
  
As his breathing became more and more labored, Pansy paused her hand movements long enough to kneel down on the cold stone floor in front of him. Leaning in, she closed her eyes and breathed in the intoxicating scent of Ron’s being. Her walls clenched and she wished they had time for her to get off, too, but she knew that was impossible.  
  
Reaching her tongue out, she swiped the tip of Ron’s cock and he let out a loud moan.  Encouraged, she used her tongue on other parts of his cock and then finally reached the point of no return.  Placing the tip of his cock at her lips, she opened them and slowly slid him into her hot mouth. She’d done this before but never with a cock so long.  
  
She felt his hands weave themselves into her hair as she bobbed and she whimpered when he pushed her head forward, unconsciously forcing her to take almost more of him then she could handle.  She pushed back against his hands and his grip loosened.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” he cried out as she continued to bob and massage his bollocks.  
  
He came in several large spurts and she swallowed every bit, not letting a single drop go to waste.  
  
He slumped against the door as she stood up and wiped her mouth. Smiling she took out her wand and cast a cleansing charm on his _manly bits_ , but decided to let him put himself away.  
  
“That was -”  
  
“Brilliant?” she suggested.  
  
“Yes.”  She heard rustling fabric and knew he was tucking himself away.  
  
An awkward silence filled the small room for a few moments before Pansy took a step towards him and pressed her lips against his. He was stiff against her again, but she was sure it was because of where her mouth had just been.  She prodded his lips apart and slipped her tongue into his mouth, letting him taste the salty yet sweetness of himself.  
  
“Thanks for that,” she said, pulling away.  
  
“Aren’t I supposed to say that?” he asked with amusement in his voice.  
  
“I suppose,” she replied, taking a step back.  “You should go get some breakfast now. You’re going to need your strength for later.”  
  
“I am?” he asked, his words were laced with confusion.  
  
“I’m planning on taking a late night stroll about the castle,” she told him.  
  
“But that’s against the rules,” he said, quickly.  
  
“Then maybe you should come and find me,” she taunted.  
  
“And if I find you?” he asked taking a step towards her.  
  
“You can give me a good telling off,” she replied. She kissed his cheek and then slipped under his arm and escaped the broom cupboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #39. Ron wonders, is he the only one who notices that Pansy’s damn skirt is always too short at their Prefect meetings?


End file.
